And if it Happens to Rain
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: It's funny how a simple action from you can cause me to remember the oddist of things. There you go leaving me, and I'll I can hear is a song as clear as day from so long ago...


**Title:** And if it Happens to Rain  
**Author:** Assassin of the Shadows (AOTS)  
**Rating: **T - Teen (because I like T's)  
**Pairings:** If you know me, it should be obvious by now...  
**Summary:** It's funny how a simple action from you can cause me to remember the oddist of things. There you go leaving me, and I'll I can hear is a song as clear as day from so long ago...  
**Word Count:** 1 796  
**Pages:** 6  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, the characters within, or the merchandise, I am merely borrowing characters for personal enjoyment, and sharing this enjoyment with others.  
**Warnings:** Fluff, shonen-ai, an odd song...

**And if it Happens to Rain**

There was a song I remember hearing, when we touring in America. It strikes me as odd, as to why every time I see you walking away that song comes back to me; and when it does, it's not fuzzy or choppy, it doesn't play in my mind to a quick pace like some idiot hit fast forward. It's loud, clear, slow, that strong voice tumbles through my head and suddenly everything that artist must have been feeling, hits me like a tidal wave.

But this only happens when you walk away, this only happens when suddenly have to say good-bye…

And maybe if the others knew about what I'm thinking, they would probably laugh. Or perhaps they would just look at me oddly, because it should be the other way around. I'm the one always walking away, and you're the one always watching me go, wishing you had some way to bring me back.

I'm not trying to sound like I'm bragging, or that I'm saying, "I'm just _that_ good". It's simply my knowing that every time I turn; you're watching my back, frantically searching for some thing that will catch my attention again. Something that will make me wants to stay.

So maybe I'll let you continue to think that all those battle challenges sucker me in, but I know, that sooner or later I'll tell you, that it was just your voice alone, that brought me back. You always bring me back…

So I demand to know, why after all this time, you feel I should understand why you have to walk away from me. Do you think I care that it is getting dark out; do you think it matters to me whether or not your grandfather will be angry?

But you stand there with the setting sun's light reflecting off your face and hair, and tell me you have to leave. You smile so sweetly at me that I almost want to forgive you, almost.

And it's in these doorways that that song rushes back to me; and somehow, for some reason I'm filled with this urge to sing it to you… but I can't-

_The sun's falling into a black sky  
__Somehow it should look more depressing  
__To me but it doesn't and I can't place why  
__  
I guess I'm just lost by the way that light  
__Hits your face so gently it gives me a sudden urge  
__To taste your skin to hold you close and tight to me_

_And if it happens to rain  
Well that would be a shame  
Because I'd have to invite you in again  
And if it happens to rain, and comes down thick  
I'll be your shelter; I'll be your comfort  
I'll be you warmth if it just happens to rain_

I know what it feels like to wish desperately for rain, to be mischievously happy to know that I have no umbrellas in this house. If it were to rain, you would be stuck with me…

But God is cruel sometimes, and he seems to take a great pleasure in tormenting me with clear skies and beautiful backgrounds. Is it too much to ask for a large storm? A blizzard would be nice too, he would have to stay longer if the roads and sidewalks were buried by snow.

Damn this country for its warm climate and pitiful snow falls!

No matter how much I curse though, it won't change the fact that everyone is leaving and sooner or later you'll be right behind them gathering your stuff and your shoes. Whatever happened to good ol' fashioned parties, where you "rock till you drop" and then crash on something in the host's living room? I swear I would ignore every broken thing, if that will keep you here!

And I want you to stay, and somewhere inside my heart and my mind, I know, that if I just ask for you to stay, you would… and somehow that frightens me in ways you may not imagine; because inside this house is me, and I don't know what you'll see, and I don't know if you'll like what you see.

And that's what causes me to freeze in front of you, holding the door open, face blank and eyes wide, as if you leaving me have no effect on me whatsoever.

But it does-

_The party's long and ended  
__But you always stay and help  
__Clean up the mess of others because  
__That's what you do, because that's just you_

_But the clap of thunder is so loud right now  
__Going outside isn't such a good idea right now  
__I wish I could invite you back inside  
__I wish this house didn't represent my life  
__So you couldn't see just what kind of man I could be_

A roaring sound clashes overhead and it causes you to jump-

"Woah! That was a big one, huh?"

I only nod and grunt a response, this is all I can do in front of you. If I speak I fear it would come out in a series of squeaks or differ in pitch. That's how nervous you make me feel.

Friends shouldn't feel like this…

_And if it happens to rain  
__Well that would be a shame  
__Because I'd have to invite you in again  
__And if it happens to rain, and comes down thick  
__I'll be your shelter; I'll be your comfort  
__I'll be your warmth if it just happens to rain_

And yes I consider you my friend, I don't say it very often, but that doesn't change how I feel! You know what kind of person I am, I can't continuously say how I feel about you, you are my friend, and nothing will change that.

Nothing.

I know that the thought of us being friends is odd, and I know that the couple of times you informed people of this they gave us funny looks –and I don't blame them.

I agree with what they're thinking.

Is this a joke; are you serious, friends with him? How can that be possible? But it is possible, it's completely unlikely that we would be friends but we are! We complement each other.

You are the voice; I am the silence. You are bright and colorful; I am brooding and dark. You are optimistic; I am pessimistic. You are full of life and energy; I am full of calm and maturity. We understand one another; we know one another. It's just how we are; and we _need_ that.

…

We… need that…

_How we met, how we got together  
__Always seems to baffle me because we're  
__So different from one another so different  
__Because we complete one another  
__In the oddest of ways_

_It confuses almost everyone who  
__Knows us, how can we ever be friends  
__How can we share the same air  
__How can we understand one another with  
__Just a stare, how, how, how_

But none of that matters if we don't do something! If I don't do something.

I know! It's confusing, but I know-!

That when you walk away from me, with your back straight yet always with an amazing casual slouch, you walk slowly.

Are you waiting for me?

Do you honestly think I know what your secret word is? Do you honestly think I know what I'm supposed to say? This is not the first time you have left me; I still don't know the answer! I don't know…

_But no matter how wonderful we can be  
__You're always walking away  
__Your back is always to me and I never have  
__Anything left to say  
__I never have anything good enough that  
__Would make you want to stay_

_And if it happens to rain  
__Well that would be a shame  
__Because I'd have to invite you in again  
__And if it happens to rain, if it comes down thick  
__I'll be your shelter; I'll be your comfort  
__I'll be your warmth if it just happens to rain_

And somehow, constantly that song throbs in my mind taunting me. Yet it comforts me as well, because maybe I'm not alone, maybe there are others who don't know what to say. But somehow this song fits me because it could help so much, it could tell you so much… of how badly I need you to hold me sometimes, and how much I need to know if you can love me- That I love you!

I want you to know so badly. Just how much your walking hurts me inside…

_Sometimes I wish I could tell you  
__Just how much I could mean to you  
__But the fear of you knowing, seeing me  
__And loving me seems like such an oddity  
__I just can't open my mouth to say_

I don't want you to leave me again!

WHAT IS THE ANSWER!

"Tyson!"

Large silver eyes blink at me. He seems shocked by my calling him, but so satisfied. Oh my, did I really just…?

"Kai? What is it?"

His name.

Was it always his name? All this time I assumed it would have to be a battle or a conversation. Or my confession.

But all this time, it was something as simple as calling out his name…

_How it hurts me when you walk away  
__I have sunshine in my house  
__But only when you're there  
__I have a personalized angel's chorus  
__But only when you talk to me_

_I have someone I can love but  
__Only when you're with me_

"Kai…?"

"I think it's going to rain, Tyson. That thunder doesn't sound to good… maybe you should stay here tonight."

Why is looking so hesitant? "Oh no, the weatherman said thunder, nothing about-"

"No, it's going to rain, I'm sure of it. So, do you want to spend the night?"

A smile of relief comes to his face, and I think I'm dancing inside, I won!

I know I did! I finally won! "Yeah, I think I should spend the night…"

And as I move aside to let him through, water falls upon my face. Small wet droplets of water. Tyson's face looks priceless. It's now pouring.

"Well, what do you know?"

I can't help it, I laugh, "Excellent timing, because I think… it's time to have a very important conversation…"

_And if it happens to rain outside (I'd really like for it to rain)  
__I would start jumping inside  
__Because I would have to invite you in again  
__And if it happens to rain outside I hope it's pouring  
__Cats and dogs because I have the urge to hold you and talk  
__My house will be your shelter I'll be your blanket  
__I'll keep you warm tonight  
__If it just happens to rain_

End

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Before anyone asks, I can't give you the name of the band for this song, I made it up as I went along, because someone told me you could no longer do songfics (but they can't stop me from typing in my own song and adding it...) so I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you. My friend, Kevin, has aband, and he requested these lyrics to sing for his future gigs. So if you're in downtown Toronto check some of the local clubs to see if "Broken Desires" (I think that's there new name now) is playing, you might hear this song!

Oh, also, this is _not_ the sequal to **"Most Precious Person"** but I am on the verge of finishing it! If you haven't read Most Precious Person, please check my profile and check it out!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
